Stand Page
A page that lists all the stands from various stories. Our Masterpiece Carpenters Stand user: Pizza “Bomb” Power: C Speed: B Range: B Precision: C Durability: A Potential: B A stand that manifests itself as some kinda metallic monkey, Carpenters is able to summon tools like a saw or tape in order to very quickly remodel or rebuild objects. It has a range of 60 Meters, and is also quite fast. It does okay in melee range, but its main use is Pizza using Carpenters to build machinery or reconstruct the battle environment to his favor. Stone Roses User: Sean Highstar Power: A Speed: C Range: B Precision: A Durability: B Potential: D Stone Roses manifests as a tall white humanoid figure, with red bulbs and gears covering most of it, having only its arms sleeveless, and its head having a green mowhawk. It is a simple punching ghost with a range of 3 meters, but doesn’t have much speed. Its special ability is linking itself in to any object, Sean uses a boomerang the most, and having the Stand manifest from that object instead of Sean, therefore increasing its range from what would be a C, to a B. The maximum range Sean can be linked away from his stand is 2 kilometers, otherwise it’ll snap back to him. Sean can also view what his stand is seeing by putting on special goggles he developed. Pantera Act 1 User: Devan Watcher Power: D Speed: D Range: C Precision: B Durability: D Potential: A Pantera manifests itself as a small plant bulb(similar to Plantera from Terraria) on Devan’s shoulder or other body parts and objects. It is capable of extending one of two of its vine arms to grapple on to things, slap things like a whip and that’s kind of it really. It is an incredibly weak stand, but has mass potential through its next acts. Pantera Act 2 User: Devan Watcher Power: B Speed: C Range: C Precision: B Durability: D Potential: A Pantera manifests itself as a large plant bulb (similar to Plantera from Terraria) That can attach itself to many surfaces, but it mostly just goes to Devan’s back as kind of a backpack. It can extend its 8 powerful vine arms, each arms’ ends being able to punch through even stone. In his fight against the Bloodmancer, he adapts his fighting style to use 2 of the vine arms as legs since they are capable of lifting him up, and 2 of them as arms(similar to Doctor Octopus from Spiderman.). It has a major weakness of fire-based stands, however. Pantera Act 3 User: Devan Watcher Power: A Speed: C Range: B Precision: C Durability: B Potential: C Pantera Act 3 opens its bulb head only to reveal a terrifying plant mouth underneath it(similar to Plantera Phase 2). It loses its ability to attach to Devan or other objects, but instead gains a massive upgrade in everything else. It grows a number of arms that it can will to existence at any times, Devan estimates about 32, and those said arms are even more powerful than ever before, where act 2’s arms can make a dent in a wall which Devan could use as a ledge grapple, Act 3’s arms can completely dig through the wall and come out through the other end. The arm can now grow “chompers” that look like venus fly traps, and it is capable of even eating through human flesh. It also loses its weakness of fire, and fire only damages it normally.